Consuela Rose Ava
Consuela Rose Fernandez-Ava (born January 5, 1989), better known by her ring name Consuela Rose Ava, is an American professional wrestler, model, and reality television personality currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling, where she appears on the promotion's Voltage brand where she is the current 24/7 contract holder. She is a former EAW Specialists Champion and the first woman to attain multiple reigns with the title. Early Life Ava was born and raised in Los Angeles, the second of four daughters. Her twin sister, Cameron Ella (an eventual EAW Hall of Famer) is six minutes older. They were followed later by sisters Camille Jane (better known by her ring name, Ms. Extreme) and Candice Blair. She is the daughter of Carmen Estefania Mercedes Ava, who is Mexican-American and Henrique Fernandez, who is of Spanish ancestry. Both Consuela and Cameron have gone on record to say their parents had a "rocky relationship" and that their father "wasn't necessarily the best parent". They were largely raised by their mother. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career and International Tenure (2007 - 2016) Ava went to Spain, where she fell in love with the Spanish side of wrestling. She wanted to become a Luchadora, so she can avoid being compared to her sister. She would often wear a mask and be under the ring name "La Belleza Espanola" due to wanting to keep herself as private and mysterious as possible. She would wrestle for companies such as Spanish Pro Wrestling and Barcelona Pro Brawl. Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - present) Allying with The OG Vixens (2016) She debuted on an episode of Voltage after Pain for Pride 9. She was dubbed as her sister, Cameron's "other half". This would lead to Cameron managing Ava on Empire. It wasn't until the second episode where Ava found Cameron siding with The OG Vixens (Kendra Shamez and The Heart Break Gal). Even though being belittled and mocked by Kendra and HBG, she still found some loyalty to Cameron. Although, that all changed during the Empire Rampage Match at Malicious Intentions, where Cameron showed her allegiance to Kendra and beating up Ava in the process. Ava made it to the final seven, but was eliminated by Azumi Goto. Specialists Champion (2017 - 2018) On March 16, then-General Manager Cleopatra announced the creation of the Specialists Championship Number One Contender's tournament; the winner would win an eventual title shot at Pain for Pride X. Ava was entered into the tournament, eventually advancing all the way to the finals where she defeated Sophia Rose to win the entire tournament. Immediately afterward, she was attacked by then-Specialists Champion Brody Sparks. This kicked off a feud between the two. On the May 4 episode of Empire, Ava teamed with Stephanie Matsuda, Megan Raine, and Erika Sato in a losing effort against The Coven (Sparks, Madison Kaline, Alexis Diemos, and Jocelyn Diemos). At Terminus, she teamed with Aria Jaxon, who was then one of the number one contenders to the Women's World Championship, to defeat Sparks and then-Women's World Champion Cameron. Afterward, Cameron and Jaxon were attacked by Cailin Dillon, the match's special guest referee. At Pain for Pride, Ava went on to defeat Sparks in a Submission match to win the Specialists Championship for the first time. Afterward, it was announced that Sparks had sustained a broken orbital bone in the contest and would be sidelined indefinitely. At The 2017 Draft Show on July 1, Ava was defeated by Jaxon. She then entered into a program with April Song, who went on to defeat Ava for the Specialists title in a Street Fight on the July 20 episode of Empire. Determined to get the title back, Ava suggested to Song on the July 27 episode of Empire that their rematch should be a first-of-its-kind "Manor Brawl" on location in Ava's villa in Barcelona, Spain. The match took place the following week on August 3, and Song retained. At Territorial Invasion later that month, Ava teamed with then-Women's Champion Aria Jaxon, Song, Madison Kaline, and Savannah Sunshine to defeat Cailin Dillon, the returning Sparks, Alexis Diemos, Azumi Goto, and Vexx Monroe in a 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team match. Soon thereafter, that year's Empress of Elite tournament commenced, with Ava among the field of entrants. On the August 31 edition of Empire, she defeated Amy-Jayne in the opening round. In the quarterfinals on September 7, she was defeated by Savannah Sunshine. At Manifest Destiny, Ava pinned Song in a Triple Threat match that also included Sparks to win the Specialists Championship for the second time, becoming the first woman to do so. Ava went on to defend her title against the recently-returned Astraea Jordan on the (insert date) episode of Empire. Ava main evented the December 1 episode of Empire against then-Women's Champion Aria Jaxon, but the match ended in a no contest. At Bloodletter, Ava defeated Song, Mallory Wilde, and Chelsea Crowe in a Fatal Four-Way match to retain the title once again. She then teamed with Jaxon in the main event of the December 21 episode of Empire in a losing effort after she was pinned by Jordan. At King of Elite, Ava was defeated by Megan Raine, ending her second reign at 108 days. At The Iconic Cup, Raine successfully defended the title against Ava and Zakkii in a Triple Threat match. Losing Streak (March 2018- January 2019) Due to the departure of Aria Jaxon, it was announced on social media that Ava would face an old rival, April Song for the Women's World Championship at Grand Rampage, which was won via a cash-in during the match by Stephanie Matsuda. At Terminus, Ava would be teaming with Andrea Valentine to take on Jaded Hearts (Sienna Jade and Kassidy Heart), The Crowe's Nest (Jael Arcana-Rosario and April Song) and The Goto Sisters (Sakuya and Azumi Goto) in a four corners match to crown the new Empire Tag Team Championships. At Pain for Pride, it was announced that Ava will be one out of the two Empire Elitists to take part of Cash In the Vault at Pain for Pride Festival. On the May 24 episode of Empire, Ava lost to Madison Kaline. On the June 7 episode of Empire, Ava defeated Stella Star by submission. At Pain for Pride Festival, Ava failed to capture Cash in the Vault, which was won by Noah Reigner. Ava was announced as a participant in the Empress of Elite Tournament. She defeated Chelsea Crowe in the first round. She was defeated by newcomer, Tyler Wolfe in the second round. The week after, in a backstage segment, she has realized how far she had fallen in her career as she is struggling to get in the Women's World Championship picture. The week after, she and Sonya Correa were defeated by The Pride (Mali Evans and Layla Lockhart) in the "Last Chance Initiative" set by Assistant Empire General Manager, Kendra Shamez. On the August 23 episode of Empire, Ava was defeated by Layla Lockhart after she got her shoulder up a second too late. On the September 6 episode of Empire, Ava got her first victory in a while against Cameron Ella Ava's student, Clara Lovelace. On the August 27 episode of Empire, Ava and Lovelace lost to Jaded Hearts. On the October 4 episode of Empire, Ava lost to Andrea Valentine. Later in the night, Ava told Lovelace and Cameron that they needed to make themselves accountable. Ava left with the thought of either adapting or have Empire pass her. On the October 25 episode of Empire, Ava and Lovelace competed against Jaded Wolfe Heart members Empire Tag Team Champion, Sienna Jade, and Specialists Champion Tyler Wolfe. With the brawl happening outside the ring with Cameron and Kassidy Heart, Wolfe was able to pin Lovelace and win the match. On the November 1 episode of Empire, Ava got involved in the match with Lovelace and Wolfe and connected with a Rodilla De La Muerte on Wolfe behind the official's back as Lovelace pinned Wolfe and won the match. In a segment later in the night, Ava was confronted by her sister and Lovelace about what transpired in Lovelace's match. Lovelace and Cameron discouraged the thought of cheating, but Ava claimed that it was her doing whatever it took to win. On the November 8 episode of Empire, Heart got a victory over Ava. On November 12, EAWrestling.com posted a video of Ava and Wolfe in a match and Ava smashing Wolfe with a steel chair and winning the match. During an interview afterwards, Ava declared herself as the number one contender for the Specialists Championship. Wolfe and Ava brawled afterwards as both women were left neatened. On the November 15 episode of Empire, Ava got a victory over Sazae Hangaku. Later in the night, it was announced by Wolfe that their match will be a Chairs Match. At Bloodletter, Wolfe defeated Ava after Clara Lovelace tried to cash in the Young Lioness Cup, but was stopped by Hangaku. On Showdown that same week, it was announced that Ava will be the Empire Representative to face TLA for the Openweight Championship. On the November 29 episode of Empire, Ava teamed with New Breed Champion Raven Roberts to defeat Women's World Champion, Madison Kaline and new Empire Tag Team Champion, Cleopatra. On the December 6 episode of Empire, Ava lost to Daisy Thrash after an interference by Lovelace. Ava appeared on the December 7 episode of Dynasty as a part of Mr. DEDEDE's and Carmen Ava's wedding. Consuela, along with Cameron, were held back by security as Mr. DEDEDE and Henrique Fernandez assaulted her mother. On the December 15 episode of Showdown, Ava was featured in a segment that concluded with her burning her maid outfit and potentially, TLA's Poon Palace. At Road to Redemption, despite her efforts, she lost to TLA and failed to become Openweight Champion. Return to Empire (March 2019 -June 2019) On the March 28 episode of Empire, Ava returned to Empire for the first time in three months to confront Specialists Champion, Serena Bennett after her successful title match against Remi Skyfire. Ava made her intentions clear that she was after Bennett's Specialists Championship. On the April 4 episode of Empire, Ava captured the Specialists Championship for the third time after interference from Felix Hartley. On the April 11 episode of Empire, Ava teamed up with Hartley to take on Fatal Destiny (Celes Dumont and Karina-Ann) in winning efforts. On the April 25 episode of Empire, Dumont called out Ava after her match with Minerva and challenged her to a match for the Specialists Championship. Ava accepted it. On the May 2 episode of Empire, Ava defeated Dumont in a Hardcore Match. At Terminus, Ava was defeated by Andrea Valentine in a Ladder Match for the Specialists Championship on the line. Ava had not been seen for a few weeks, but made appearances backstage with Valentine during her situations with Dumont. On the Empire finale, Ava teamed with Darcy May Morgan to take on Valentine and Dumont in a losing effort after Valentine accidentally superkicked Ava and Dumont connected with a Glasgow smile to pin Ava. At Pain for Pride, Ava became the first female to win the 24/7 Battle Royal Match. She eliminated Jesse Barlow last to secure her contract to cash it in on any championship within the next year. This would begin a feud between Ava and Barlow for the next season. 'Ms. 24/7 (July 2019 - Present)' On the season premiere of Voltage, Ava faced "Ms. Cash in the Vault" Raven Roberts one-on-one. Roberts managed to win the match after interference by Barlow after he hit Ava with Roberts' briefcase. On the July 14 episode of Voltage, Ava cost Barlow his match against Dr. Bethany Blue after she hit Barlow's knee with her black rose scepter. After the match, Ava got in the mic and stated that Barlow got her attention from his words. She challenged him to a match at Bloodsport in a Fans Bring the Weapons Match, which Barlow accepted with no hesitation. On the July 21 episode of Voltage, Ava teamed with Noah Reigner to face Terry Chambers and Jesse Barlow. The match would end with no winner after Amura from Bora Bora would interfere and hit Chambers with a chair. At that point, Barlow and Ava had taken their brawl to the back. On the August 4 episode of Voltage, Barlow was a featured guest on "Cloth Talk," where he continued to talk down on Ava's parenting skills with her daughter, Chloe Olivia. Barlow claimed that he had the father Chloe and was going to use a paternity test to determine that the man was Chloe's father. Before the results could be read, Ava came out as she and Barlow clashed. It ended with Barlow attacking Ava before writing "unfit mother" on her back. At EAW Bloodsport (2019), Ava defeated Barlow in a "Fans Bring the Weapons" Match. On the August 19 episode of Voltage, Ava faced Shortfuse PAKA in a winning effort. On the August 26 episode of Voltage, Ava defeated Scott Diamond. On the September 1 episode of Voltage, Ava was interviewed by Sofia Clarke about her plans for EAW Territorial Invasion (2019). Ava claimed that she was going to sit back and see what opportunities present itself. On the October 6 episode of Voltage, Ava faced Serena Riot in a winning effort. After the match, Korey Gaines challenges Ava to a match for EAW Wicked Games (2019). Gaines superkicks Ava soon after before announcing that the match will have the 24/7 contract on the line. On the November 3 episode of Voltage, The Beating Hearts of Voltage faced Gaines, Adams, Marr, and Riot in an Extreme Warfare Match. On the November 10 episode of Voltage, Ava and Gaines have an exchange of words before his match against Terry Chambers. Ava causes an interference as Chambers manages to capitalize on Gaines. However, Gaines connects with a superkick to get the upper hand for their match. At Wicked Games, Ava defeated Gaines in a well-fought battle. On the November 25 episode of Voltage, Ava faced Rex McAllister in a losing effort. On the December 1 episode of Voltage, Ava cuts a promo reflecting on her journey in the past year. She talks about Road to Redemption and how she doesn't have a match on the card. Ava issues a challenge for anyone to face her. Veena Adams ends up answering the challenge and challenges for Ava to put the 24/7 contract on the line again. Ava doesn't take Adams seriously but gets taken down by Adams. At EAW Road to Redemption (2019), Ava faced Adams in a winning effort after making her submit to the Suela Lock. Soon after, she was attacked by a returning Lars Grier, who revealed himself to be behind the Kron messages. Other Media Ava is a cast member of ''True Vixens'', of which she joined the main cast upon its premiere in 2016, and True Avas, which is slated for a 2018 premiere. She has also appeared on [[Prank'd!|''Prank'd!]] and [[Playmakers|''Playmakers]]. She has appeared in two EAW video games, making her debut in EAW 2K17 (DLC) and returning in ''EAW 2K18''. ''Ava and her twin sister appeared on the cover of the October 2016 issue of ''Muscle & Fitness. In July 2017, she became one of several female Elitists who had a Barbie doll modeled after her through a joint partnership between EAW and Mattel. Filmography Personal Life Ava currently resides in Los Angeles, though she also owns a home in Barcelona, Spain. She's said that she'd also like to one-day own homes in Malibu and Madrid. She is bilingual and speaks fluent Spanish in addition to English. In March 2018, Ava revealed that she was the mother of an adopted daughter, Chloe Olivia (born 2017). She says that she makes it a point to keep that part of her life private and separate from her public persona. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Suela Lock (LeBell Lock) ** La Rodilla de la Muerte (Running knee strike) ** Lemon Pledge (One-handed electric chair driver) * Signature Moves ** Running Facewash ** Various Kicks ***Scorpion ***Switchblade ***Penalty ***Roundhouse ***Apron ***Shoot ** Sideslam Backbreaker ** Jawbreaker ** Jumping Snapmare ** Flying Clothesline ** Running Knee Strike ** Chokehold with a grapevine ** Springboard Crossbody ** Hurricanrana ** Flipping Double Knee Backbreaker ** Spanish Fly ** Tope Consuela Hilo (Tope con Hilo) ** Lemonlight (Asai Moonsault) *'Nicknames' ** "The Spanish Sweetheart" ** "The Thorn of the Vixens/Women's Division" ** "The Maid" ** "Maiden Spain" ** "Pine-Sol Princess" ** "The Perfectionist" ** "The Soul of Voltage" * Managers ** Cameron Ella Ava ** The Cleaning Crew (Esmeralda & Francesca de la Cruz) * Wrestlers Managed ** Cameron Ella Ava ** The OG Vixens (Kendra Shamez, Heart Break Gal, and Cameron Ella Ava) ** Clara Lovelace * Entrance Themes ** "I'm So Confident" by Phototronique (2016 - 2017) ** "Fire" by BTS (June 2017 - December 2018) ** "Exotic" by Priyanka Chopra & Pitbull (FPVs only; June 2017 - December 2018) ** "Sugar and Spice" by Icon For Hire (used when teaming with Cameron Ella Ava; 2017) ** "We Appreciate Power" by Grimes ( January 2019 - present) Championships and Accomplishments * Elite Answers Wrestling ** EAW Specialists Championship (3 times) ** Specialists Championship Number One Contender's Tournament (2017) ** 24/7 Battle Royal Contract Holder (2019) Category:EAW Category:EAW Empire Category:EAW Elitist Category:1989 births Category:American Professional Wrestlers Category:Mexican professional wrestlers Category:Spanish characters Category:Female Professional Wrestlers